undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Asgorethemonsterking
Sobre mi :3 Si lees esto probablemte eres Aven, asi que ... DEJA DE STALKEARME (okey no) igual no creo que nadie más se tome la molestia de leerlo todo, así que hola Aven. Algo mas (???) Tengo 33 años. Mi casa está al noroeste de Morioh, donde están las casas grandes y no estoy casado. Trabajo como empleado en el supermercado Kame Yu y llego a casa todos los días a más tardar a las 8:00 pm. thumb No fumo y solo bebo en ocasiones. Duermo a las 11:00 pm y siempre procuro dormir ocho horas. Después de beber un vaso de leche tibia y hacer unos 20 minutos de calistenia antes de ir a la cama, suelo dormir hasta la mañana. Despierto sin fatiga ni estrés,como un bebé. En mi último chequeo, me dijeron que estoy sano. FRASES QUE ME MARCARON EN LA BIDA Y EL AMORS #"CHARA TE MATA" #"Sooky es mi bot" #"Asgore: 1- no eres asgore :u" #"ola, zoy zuky i eto ez iacaz ;3" #"Solo aman a muffet por su cuerpo kappa" #"ola zoy nuebo"thumb|288px #"alguien mas ha visto esta genial y MASCULINA serie ;3" #"lee las reglas para evitar problemas :u " #"soy 3 " #"Odia a snoopy pero luego lo ama" #"undyne ti***** con alphys" - cherry teorías locas #"Jotaro tu mama es la bomba... Eres un hijo muy frio Jotaro... Yo puedo ser tu padre Jotaro..." - No querran saber ;_; #"Giorno es un uke necesitado :v"- Aven :3 #Esto se expandira más, cuandó me acuerde :u No tengo amigos C moon c moon c moon is she. C moon c moon c moon to me. How come no one older than me Ever seems to understand the things I wanna to do? It will be l7 and I'd never get to heaven If I filled my head with glue What's it all to you? C moon, c moon, c moon is she C moon, c moon, c moon to me Bobby lived with patty But they never told her daddy What their love was all about She could tell her lover that he thought but She never was the type to let it out What's it all about? C moon, c moon, oh c moon are we C moon, c moon, c moon are we How come no one older than me Ever seems to understand the things I wanna to do? It will be l7 and I'd never get to heaven If I filled my head with glue What's it all to you? C moon, c moon, c moon is she C moon, c moon, c moon to me Bobby lived with patty But they never told her daddy What their love was all about She could tell her lover that he thought but She never wanted to let it out What's it all about? C moon, c moon, c moon are we C moon, c moon, c moon are we Well what's it all about? C moon, c moon, c moon are we C moon are we